With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widely applied in people's lives. Currently, in view of the working principle, the touch screen panels can be divided into: resistive type, capacitive type, infrared type, surface acoustic wave type, electromagnetic type, dispersive signal technology (DST) type, frustrated total internal reflection (FTIR) optical sensing type, etc. Capacitive touch panel has become a new star in the field due to the unique touch principle and the advantages of high sensitivity, long service life, high transmittance, etc.
In the currently widely applied one-glass-solution (OGS) touch module, a single-layer touch conductive film and sensors are directly formed on a substrate. As illustrated in FIGS. 1a and 1b, the OGS touch module mainly comprises: a substrate 01, a shield layer 02 (black matrix (BM)) for shielding peripheral leads, a touch electrode layer 03 provided with touch sensing electrodes 031 and touch drive electrodes 032 which intersect and are insulated from each other, an insulating layer (overcoat) 04, peripheral leads 05 for allowing electrodes in the touch electrode layer 03 to be connected to an IC chip, and an protection layer 06 for protecting the peripheral leads 05 from being affected by the environment and from being corroded and oxidized. The touch sensing electrodes 031 and the touch drive electrodes 032 are in diamond patterns or other patterns. Adjacent and mutually broken touch drive electrodes 032 or touch sensing electrodes 031 are connected with one other through bridge connectors 033. The touch sensing electrodes 031 and the touch drive electrodes 032 are connected with corresponding peripheral leads 05 in non-touch areas of the touch module. The peripheral leads 05 can input voltage signals to the touch electrode layer 03 and transmit the signals over the touch electrode layer 03 to corresponding IC chip for analysis and processing.